


【利艾】欲念

by lostacat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>①	ABO世界观（A/O），部分私设<br/>②	粗口，kinky，dude/dude，slash，无生子/怀孕<br/>③	十七岁算成年，十四岁可参军（预备役）<br/>④	有微妙的让艾，请当作情趣<br/>⑤	请把TAG都看清楚：）别说没warn过你</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

欲念  
Omega

1.  
作为一个Omega而言，艾伦•耶格尔的姿色平平。

选用这样的形容词倒不是责备他长得不好看，只能说相比于其他的Omega——那些皮肤苍白如雪，四肢如柳条般柔软婀娜，连一呼一吸都湿漉漉且粘稠的时下审美标准中，艾伦的模样：小麦色的肌肤，翡翠绿的眼睛，猫一般的机警——或多或少显得有些格格不入。不过，萝卜青菜，自然也有人会喜欢这样的类型，比如说约翰•基尔休坦。  
刚刚获得军衔的年轻基尔休坦来到Omega收容中心后，第一眼就看中了这个棕发男孩。他拉过一旁的守卫低声询问起相关的讯息。

“那家伙叫什么名字？“  
“艾伦。长官。耶格尔家的小儿子。“  
“哦，倒是稀奇，“约翰眯起了眼睛，饶有兴趣地观察起防弹玻璃的另一头，那张写满厌恶表情的青春脸庞，”没想到血统向来纯正的耶格尔家居然出了个Omega。“  
“可不是！“守备眼神不屑地瞥了眼笔记上的姓名条，”他父亲将他送来的时候啊——那副表情。啧啧。“  
“真有趣，不知道……”青年顿了顿，似乎在考虑妥当的措辞，”他有主人了？“  
摸着下巴的守卫又翻了遍手中的记录，皱着眉头回答：”不清楚？这儿标了他被预订的记号，但详细的东西什么都没写。“  
“哦。”  
“虽然不符合惯例，不过——”觉察到气氛微妙变化的Beta守卫合上了手中的本子，他能感受得到——空气在变重，即便嗅不出费洛蒙，他从身旁青年闪烁的眼神中也能读出，那是属于Alpha特有的独占欲。真是年轻，不过借机讨好一个贵族总是有益无损的。心机一转，Beta说道：”凡事总有例外，如果是您......“他将密码锁递交给约翰。  
“这孩子快到发情期了，气味有些重…您可得当心，千万别在这儿——“比划了个粗鲁的手势后，守卫识趣地退到门外。  
“哟，猫咪，你——”而hello的单词才刚刚吐露出第一个音节，下一秒，马脸青年便感到一阵冷空气的摩挲与自己擦身，然后是骨骼和骨骼碰撞的声音，伴随着一阵剧痛。  
那家伙给了自己一拳。正中颧骨。

Bloody hell.

可Omega毕竟是Omega，又怎么会是Alpha的对手。约翰一个翻身压上那具可恶的身体，温热的体温透过衬衣传来，伴随着Omega那种甜蜜的水果气息，像股糖浆缠绕上青年的鼻息。约翰觉得自己的身体开始报警，有股邪火不受控制地蹿过小腹。他下意识就啃上眼前这只不听话的野猫的颈子，用前牙狠狠地磨着静脉血管。  
”Fuck——！”  
”That is what I’m doing right now。”  
他们角逐着滚到了地上，相互撕扯，直到两人都变得气喘吁吁，汗流浃背。  
当艾伦的双手被强制压过头顶，约翰那粗糙的军裤挤进男孩柔软的大腿根时，门被拉开了。

一个淡漠的声音平平插入，打乱了满屋子浓郁的情欲和冲动，“在干什么？“  
艾伦费劲地伸长脖子，步入视野的是双锃亮皮鞋，再往上，他才看见那张熟悉的脸。干练的削发，薄情的唇，明明是个矮子，却总是气势压人，好比现在。  
“居然在收容所里发起情——三等兵基尔休坦，你给我站起来。“男人朝新兵厉声喝道。在目送约翰狼狈地离开后，然后才把注意力转移到仍摊在地板上的男孩。  
“而你——“男人抬眼冷冷地盯着艾伦，用坚硬的鞋头碾上他的下巴，”诱惑别的男人？先关三天禁闭。断水断食。“  
气息，味道……属于Alpha的费洛蒙非常浓厚，比刚才那个混蛋还要浓郁上一千倍。艾伦觉得体内那股被药物压制下去的燥热感突然有蠢蠢欲动的势头，然后眼前一黑，晕了过去。  
利威尔你这个——昏迷前，他在脑子里恶狠狠地诅咒。

Tbc


	2. 2

2.

“天啊——你能信？他给了那个人一拳然后居然还想要逃跑。可是还没摸上门就被压制了！“  
“然后呢然后呢！大干了一场？“  
“不，更加精彩。居然被路过的利……“  
集权统治下的社会总是平淡无奇，人们总会为一点的流言而激起八卦的热忱。这不，今日的最佳话题的主人公就是正被关进小黑室里——那像幼狼一般的家伙。  
那个艾伦•耶格尔。

“你们倒是清闲？“利威尔淡漠地扫了眼餐桌上那群大白天就干起白兰地的下等Beta，有些烦躁地皱起眉。  
“无事可做的话不考虑去替我擦皮鞋？“  
“抱歉，长官！“

Beta和Alpha不同，是群脑子不好的生物，他们技能和体力都不达标，生育能力低。唯一提得上台面的特长就是服从，也多亏了这点，才保证了如今的生存地位。  
而Omega，啧，简直是一帮负担。懒惰，毫无技巧，愚昧，却偏偏是无法摆脱的负担。如果说Alpha代表的是权威，是太阳和力量；那么Omega——bitches cannot control their dicks——就是阴柔的月光，负责收敛了他们的暴戾和欲求。满足、承担下Alpha的一切负面情绪。说得好听点是伴侣，实际上——粗鲁地形容，不过是沉溺性爱的生产工具。  
他们好比一枚硬币的正反面。  
而在人口锐减的今日，为了维持Omega的数量，保证帝国内的生育率。高层出台了一份关于Omega的领养政策：年龄低于十七岁的Omega将交由收容所管理，不可交易，不可结婚，不可被标记。

常理而言，成年前的Omega是不会经常发情的，除了性别觉醒的那次。  
可艾伦似乎不一样。  
他的第一次发情是在十五岁，窗外的蝉鸣悉悉索索让人烦躁，而刚刚经历过初潮的后穴酸痒难耐。男孩在厕所里好不容易用纸巾将那些黏糊糊的体液抹干净，控制着酸软的双腿跌跌撞撞地走出门，却在走廊上撞进一个怀抱——他的教官，那个让他敬仰的，正散发出好闻气味的男人，那位大名鼎鼎的利威尔。几乎是在嗅到那阵透着薄荷清凉的费洛蒙的瞬间，艾伦的下体又不受控制地抽搐起来，他整个人贴上利威尔的身体，失神地蹭着对方结实的肌肉，嘴里更是恬不知耻地发出了意义不明的呻吟。  
后来那场闹剧以及其不雅的方式做了收尾——其中参杂的暴力和混乱让两位当事人至今仍记忆犹新。  
本该就此结束的，送进拘留所。安安分分地过上两年，然后等着被另一个Alpha带走，乖乖地给他生孩子。可那之后，时不时地，艾伦的裤子会止不住地被淫水打湿——而且只有利威尔才治得了。即便是个Omega，可毕竟有着耶格尔的名号在那儿摆着。并不是哪一个人都敢去动，加之艾伦本身性格别扭，所以唯独利威尔在的时候，才能解决这孩子的”问题“。  
发情的Omega是可爱又可恨的。那会儿他们温热的肌肤，和散发出醇厚气息的后穴如同绝佳春药，是每一个Alpha都痴迷的温柔乡。  
可要平复一个发情期的Omega并不是件易事，尤其是在不能用屌操他的前提下。这些天生要来给人生仔的混账们并不总是百依百顺的，有的会爱撒娇，也有喜怒无常的。而某些劣质品则是像石头般固执，好比——

“你他妈想要我就带我走啊！“被锁链拷了一天的男孩在看见第一道光的时候就咆哮出声，仿佛干渴和饥饿都折不弯他的犟脾气。  
“你还未成年，这不符合规矩。“

“那就不要碰我！让我自生自灭最好不过！“  
“不可能。“  
“呜——“乳头被咬上了。艾伦知道眼前男人的惯有伎俩，下一个环节会是手指的爱抚，然后是口交。  
可恶！  
“别，别用对付女人的那套和我做！“他一边费劲地躲着，一边大口大口地喘着气嚷嚷。  
“女人可不会长着一根屌，“利威尔满不在乎，伸手将对方拉近了距离，“But now I’m making you wet.“

操！他发狂一般啃上男人的肩膀，力度之大甚至让他有尝到骨头的滋味的错觉。

这一举动显然惹怒了男人。  
利威尔毫不怜惜地撕开艾伦的裤子，将仍戴着手套的手指就着那股湿热的体液送进了穴口。他的指节很粗，卡在甬道的时候会给男孩带来被填满的错觉——当然，这只能持续一小会，很快他血管里的欲望会卷土重来，带来新一轮的更强烈的空虚感。那时候，利威尔不得不采取些更“暴力“的措施。  
不过流血的肩膀唤起了某种乖戾的情绪，让Alpha舍弃了怜爱之心，他决定加速进程。于是很快将手指的数目增加到三根，满满地将下面那张嘴填充结实。  
“可恶——可恶！嗯嗯......！”艾伦是不甘心的，可是本能却让无法抗拒，脑子里甚至有声音在叫嚣着渴望这种“惩罚”来得更猛烈些。对，用力、狠狠地进来！不想停，那种感觉实在太妙，简直难以言喻。男孩知道此刻他这副窝囊身体里的每一个细胞都在欢唱高歌——多一点，再多一点。最好整个地往里面捅……还可以再深一点……

被迫趴在地上，含着龟头的那双唇又紧了紧，灵巧的舌尖在马眼上打转。男人危险地眯着眼睛，骂了句该死——便快速地插入了拇指，毫不留情地刺探着男孩的敏感带。还有半个月才成年的Omega绝望地闭上眼睛，承受着身后来自利威尔那质感盈满的冲击力。一下、又一下。

Tbc


	3. 3

3

艾伦迷迷糊糊睁开依旧渴睡的眼睛，陌生的天花板，陌生的床，这里不是他的房间。男孩不知道这儿是哪，大概是众多“私人审讯屋”中的一间吧。腰椎间传来阵阵火辣辣的钝痛，仿佛被人用重物碾压过，疼得他倒吸了口冷气，发出嘶嘶的呻吟。昨天那个矮个子的黑发监视官又来了，他们又撕扯滚打地干了一炮，中间参杂着粗口和暴力。最终，他再次不得不被迫屈辱地蛰伏在那男人的掌控下，接受着痛苦却快乐的感官折磨。  
他第一次见到利威尔，是在新生入学宣告仪式上。刚刚拿到入学许可的艾伦还是个刚刚十四周岁出头的菜鸟兵，跻身在一群闹哄哄，毫无章节散发着雄性费洛蒙的愣头青年中，眼神憧憬地望着讲台上的长官们：陆军军队大统领埃尔文•史密斯先生、科学部天才部长韩吉……还有那位，表情阴霾、眉头紧锁，传说中洁癖成性的“人类最强”。那位战斗力爆表的Alpha似乎对冗长的演说感到十分厌烦，正用手撑着太阳穴，侧着身子翘着腿，姿态随性地坐在椅子。艾伦知道这个男人，教科书里介绍过他的辉煌战绩，超人的身体素质，除去身材偏矮这点——利威尔•阿克曼几乎是Alpha的完美典范。  
百无聊赖的男人目光漫不经心地扫了一圈，目光转到男孩身旁时停了下来，然后微微抬高了一度视线。于是艾伦终于看见了那双眼睛，漆黑的刘海下，利索的眉毛间，如同缀在晨雾弥漫的夜空之中，两颗苍蓝而寂寞的星。  
孤高。清冷。淡漠。却又有丝温情的……错觉。

他们活在一个崇圣武力的社会，军国主义之下胜者为王、强者至上是从小被教导的生存法则。如果，自己也能成为像长官一般的Alpha就好了。那会儿，艾伦曾在心底默默许愿。  
而事情随后的发展却分外讽刺，命运同他开了个天大的玩笑。不是Alpha，甚至不是个Beta，向来以纯血引以为傲的耶格尔家族第十代传人，身为独子的艾伦•耶格尔居然成为了一个Omega。天知道他耗费了多少努力才终于接受这个不堪且耻辱的事实。若不是有好友阿尔敏同米卡莎的支持，自己怕是在拿到性别检测结果的那刻便自杀了呢！  
然而，无独有偶，坏事成双。他的发情期比同年龄的Omega都来得冗长和湿热，并且难以操控，需要服用大量的性激素才得以勉强抑制。荷尔蒙失调是极不利的，收容所的环境良莠不齐，这里聘用了大量来自各种背景的Beta作为监管员，也有少数Alpha，若稍有差池，艾伦就会遭到袭击。父亲同上级求得了情面，所以才被分配进了收容所的“特殊病房”，并且由上级军官看护。  
那名长官，好巧不巧，恰好是利威尔•阿克曼。  
那个上课时语气冷漠，眼神尖锐得仿佛鹰隼的利威尔•阿克曼；那个率军无数次击退敌兵，捍卫祖国的将领利威尔•阿克曼；那个在他第一次发情时压制住混乱不堪的他，让他免于当众闹出笑话的利威尔•阿克曼。那个自己憧憬着崇敬着的利威尔•阿克曼。给自己注射费洛蒙抑制剂，一天三次的随机抽查，甚至在“不得已”的状况下要使用“特殊手段”对付自己的——也是那个利威尔•阿克曼。如果能够成为“人类最强”的Omega，也许尚且能够接受吧，毕竟男人对他而言有着特殊的情愫。  
只是现实却由不得艾伦来进行选择，血缘越纯粹、地位越高的Omega，越会分配给贵族。好比被送进了收容所特殊护理间的耶格尔。那帮无所事事的权贵猪总是靠着祖先的头衔和世袭制享受着最好的资源。只有被收容所判定为不合格后，Omega才会被下一等级——军队长官接手。而作为耶格尔（曾经）的继承人，艾伦注定了要被分配给其他贵族。  
“儿子，我会帮你处理妥当的。”离别前父亲曾忧心忡忡地握着男孩的手允诺：“基尔休坦或者阿诺德，总会选一户不让你受难的好人家……”  
如果不能成为一个Alpha，如果注定了要雌伏在另一个人的身下，如果连伴侣都无法选择，如果连一丁点的自由都要被剥夺——那么让他去死好了！姑且因为反抗而被处死吧！何必活着？！狠狠地拽了把被铁链拴着的手腕，艾伦将床头柜上盛着粥的铁碗挥下地。

“连食物都不懂得珍惜，你真当自己还是个少爷么？”  
“急着送死的蠢货。”  
看来这儿是属于利威尔的房间，男人从另一头暗处走过来，皱着眉头将碗从地上拾起，用毛巾擦干净手指，然后猛地揪住艾伦的头发。他知道他的Omega的小脑瓜里在打着什么鬼算盘：捣蛋、不守规矩，然后等着从收容所中被领走，带回家。这样就有机会逃跑了。  
“我是个，是个•该死的•操蛋Omega！”被言语戳中软肋的男孩自暴自弃地用拳头砸向墙壁，连带着晃动的铁锁发出哐当的金属碰撞，艾伦将额头抵着男人穿着一身军装的背脊，低吼出声：“所以注定了没有自由……注定了……被操？”  
“是，这毋容置疑。”利威尔双手抱臂，坐在床沿，态度淡漠地任凭男孩无力地发泄着怒火，继续说着难堪却无法掩盖的事实：  
“你会被操。”  
“会被标记，然后生仔。”

“可我不记得我有说过，”男人听见背后传来几声轻微的哽咽，哭了么，这小鬼。虽然在极力掩饰，拉扯着自己外套正微弱地抖动着的指尖却暴露了一切。“你会失去自由。”  
利威尔侧过身，修长的手指掠过艾伦光洁的额头，捏了几缕棕色的刘海在指尖轻轻玩弄，“在你性别觉醒前，我就知道你是个Omega了。”  
男孩半张开干涩的唇，惊得答不出一句话。  
这个男人刚才说了什么？他的听觉捕捉到一个单词，是他在梦中都渴望，倾尽一生在追求的……“自由”。艾伦瞪大了双眼望向利威尔，表情是不可置信的错愕。

TBC


	4. 4

4

“我早就知道你是个Omega了。”利威尔的语气淡得仿佛在和他谈论明天的天气：“在你因发情而被困进收容所前。不，甚至是在你被编入我的班级之前。”  
“……”这个人刚刚提到了自由。该不会又是一个Alpha｀ 1式的狡猾陷阱吧，男孩警惕地盯着眼前的士兵长，背部向墙面趋后靠拢，力图同男人拉开距离，神色戒备且紧张。  
“您，什么意思。”  
“字面意思，你果然不记得。”男人似乎并没有继续解释的意图，而是重复着遍刚才的话语，然后盯梢般看着他的表情若有所思地自言自语起来。“也难怪，那时候你小子还是个高高在上的少爷。”  
Alpha伸出强壮的手臂，将脊背贴上墙壁企图逃离的男孩拧回控制范围，然后将他困在自己怀中。利威尔将脸埋进那被棕色短发覆盖的温热后颈间，用锋利的犬齿，轻轻压摩了小会儿，紧接着缓慢地啃食起来。  
地位高贵血统纯粹的Omega啊，年轻的正散发着青春气息的耶格尔家少爷。艾伦小幅度地挣扎，困乏和体能上的欠缺让他难以逃脱，最后只能紧攥着利威尔的头发，在利威尔刻意散发出的信息素下颤抖地咬着唇角。他的Alpha士兵长撬开那两瓣纹路细腻的唇，将粗糙的指节探进男孩温暖的口腔里，拌着软舌轻轻地搅，让耶格尔的唾液粘湿每一个夹缝。

 

情欲涌现得太快，让他猝手不及。  
未成年的Omega又开始小小地喘息着，发出腻人的呻吟。缩起膝盖和小腿，身子圈成一个自我防卫的状态。肩膀抖动着，细汗爬满光洁的麦色脊背。刚刚才平静下来，干燥了没多久的股间再度开始泌出湿漉漉的前液。平坦的小腹下隐约腾起难耐的冲动，一阵连着一阵，他的囊袋在利威尔的挑衅下颤巍巍地晃动，节奏轻快地拍打着大腿内侧，前面那尚未完全剥皮、缺乏毛发覆盖的稚气阴茎站得笔挺挺，淡肉色的龟头急不可耐地吐露出稀薄的前列腺液，跌了几滴染湿了乳白的床单，其余的都挂在柱身上。  
“不……不要逼我。”即使他们之间已经成为了和性扯上关联的“不可避免”，利威尔从前却并未逼迫过他发情。他们的关系仅限于监管同被监管，这个男人甚至不会成为他的Alpha！为何要这样一而再地羞辱自己呢，甚至在知道自己曾经仰慕着他的情况之下……肌肉酸痛又绵软，持续的射精带来的疲惫感让艾伦意识再度涣散开，他的眼皮再睁不开。浑浑噩噩中他听见男人神经质地念叨起某些词句，语调狂热而执著，然后唇被撬开了，舌尖传来一个柔软的推力。  
利威尔在吻他。牙床碰撞着带来的酸软，涎水从齿缝溢出的悉悉索索，口腔被另一股气息所侵占，清新的柠檬、冰凉的薄荷。这是枚质感非凡，实实在在的吻。凝聚着权威、独占欲，以及——“不会让你被那帮贵族带走的，绝不。”吻罢，男人捏了几缕棕色的刘海在指尖细细玩弄，“你是我的。”  
所有一切都让男孩感到崩溃。  
……

在艾伦•耶格尔遗忘的时光里，存在着这样的一段过往。那利威尔永远不会忘怀的，他们最初的相遇。  
那会儿利威尔•阿克曼还是个性别尚未判定的下等士兵，没有威风凛凛的头衔，也没有被仆役擦拭得锃亮生光的鹿皮军靴。他因为训练成果优异而被上级所亲睐，被提拔成为埃尔文的随从。三月的最后一天，枫糖节降临的前三日，是艾伦十周岁的庆典，矗立在耶格尔庄园山顶上的古老城堡迎来了难得热闹的节日。在王都掌权的大小贵族们都收到了盖着耶格尔火漆的邀请函，而利威尔随着史密斯父子有幸参与了这场盛大的贵族聚会。  
园丁特地从集市上买回的大斋期玫瑰垂满庭院的每一处角落。爬墙虎也要凑热闹，悄悄地绕过窗沿，姿态慵懒地舒展着绿得滴油的叶脉；仆役们更是席不暇暖，将每一个储物间都打扫得纤尘不染，厨房里的伙计将炉子都燃上新鲜的柴火，忙不迭地烹饪着珍贵的食材。  
换上新的鹿皮马甲后，耶格尔家的小少爷就狡猾地从女仆身旁一溜烟蹿开了，顾不上管家的叮嘱，被打扮得富贵精致的少爷步伐轻巧地越过洒满阳光的走廊，越过嵌满宝石的古老石门，凑到父亲的披风后，好奇起俯瞰着楼下的人群——有面色谄媚的，有眉眼挑弄的，混杂香水味和花哨的饰品间小男孩瞅见一个略为清冷的身影。简单利落的燕尾服，黑色的发梳得一丝不苟，他盯着他看，眼睛一眨不眨，而正巧对方也漫不经心地抬起眼。  
这是他们真正意义上的第一次相见。

利威尔在浅酌着waiter递上来的香槟，细长的玻璃杯里头白金色的冰凉液体还在腾着气泡。埃尔文在和三两位殷切缠上来的女士们攀谈，而他实在受不了那些仿佛麻雀般高亢的音调，也对调情意味十足的对话毫无兴趣，便百无聊赖地呆在mini bar旁。钻石吊顶，浮夸的水晶嵌边，扫了眼偌大的厅堂，利威尔对这些所谓上流社会的“贵族遗风”扯起唇角发出几声嗤笑。  
然后那个身影轻巧地迭进视野内，飘飘然得像枚蝴蝶——铺着暗花红毯的长长楼梯下，隔着不到十米的距离之外，他看见格里沙•耶格尔——那位身材高大、带着银边眼镜的爵爷，身边还有一枚小小的影子。那个小鬼恰好也在盯着他，目光由下至上，像在估量。  
“您的身板真矮小、瘦弱，是个Omega吗？利威尔先生。”  
他和他那高贵的Alpha父亲一道走下来，从玫瑰铺成的绒毯，紧接着小少爷扯了扯格里沙的那件昂贵的裘皮斗篷，撒娇般请求道：“父亲，我要他。”  
“你他妈在说什么。”在听到那个低劣的下等词时，怒火蹭地蹿上胸口，被侮辱的感觉让他变得暴躁。利威尔砸了手中的酒，气氛霎时变得麦芒针尖。居然将他当成那些劣质又该死的Omega，这了不起的耶格尔家嫡子！青年阿克曼粗鲁地拽住男孩的衣领，用刀锋般锐利的眼神剜着眼前高度才刚刚过他皮带的耶格尔，可那双绿猫瞳却丝毫不惧。女人们发出了惊呼，侍卫们将他拽开，利威尔踉跄着跌了几步，蝴蝶领结被扯歪了，目光却一直栓着男孩。老耶格尔将自己的孩子抱起身，抚平小家伙混乱中翘起的衬衫下摆。  
他同样迎着他的目光，看向他，润着金光的祖母绿里透出一丝亮。  
利威尔在很多人的眉眼间浏览过，只是眼前的这种，比平日里来得更无阻拦，且直接——属于上位者的傲慢。

当然到最后还是由埃尔文出手相助，才化解了这个尴尬误解。  
那天的宴会一直持续到午夜，而利威尔的掌心里依旧残留着男孩衣襟上的气息——不是错觉，也非妄念。有种酸甜，夹着海风的清新蹿过利威尔的鼻息，从那柔软的栗子毛发，还有光洁的颈部。是他从未嗅到过的味道，味蕾本能地被吸引，让人食指大动。  
现在还不行，没到时间，缺乏机会。可终有一日……离开前利威尔又朝着那位小少爷的方向深深看了一眼，然后转回身，隐进谈笑风生的贵族之中。  
那会儿这个孩子距离自己如此遥远，数十步的台阶仿佛一段无法横越的距离，他高高在上，而自己似乎不能触碰，连同注视都是种不被准许的冒犯。

当Alpha渴望着拥有一个Omega的时候，这种欲望是本能而直接的，不可撼动的。犹如捕食者锁定了猎物，或是猎手举枪定位好准星。而利威尔想要艾伦•耶格尔。这份渴望并不仅是性方面的占有，他欲图征服他的灵魂、高高在上的身姿、那颗鲜活生动的心。  
那天之后，出身平凡、对权位毫不关心的阿克曼心底多了份愿望。  
这是谁都不知道的，属于“人类最强”的秘密。

它有一个尊贵的名字，以及悲伤的色彩，人们称之为困顿。迷惘。占有。妒忌。猜疑。报复。痛苦。  
或者，爱。

 

Tbc


	5. 5

5  
男孩算好了日子，再过不久，自己的发情期就会结束。  
被情欲纠缠的日子就像梅雨季节，漫长而延绵，一轮接着一轮的欲火从细胞窜上皮表，而不能启齿的器官却潮湿得叫人难以忍耐。而那份痛苦且耻辱的处境总算暂时能得到缓解。一切都将快要迎来新的局面，距离十七岁生日只剩下不到两周的时间。艾伦知道，再不多时基尔休坦家那个顶着张马脸，表情看起来蠢兮兮的继承人就会来领走他。他在脑海里秘密谋划起逃跑的各种对策和方案：假装出一种乖巧的伪装，然后便能借机……反抗，逃亡，或是索性干错利落地一死了之！  
艾伦自然不知道利威尔的计划（阴谋？），也不了解那些举动下男人复杂的心情。他并不是个聪明的家伙，托发情期的福，这段时间里他被怒火冲昏掉那仅有的少许理智，只将利威尔的所作所为当成一种“特殊的性癖好”。堕落的贵族……屈尊于他人膝下的耶格尔，听起来是否有趣？大概足以成为等闲人士饭后茶余的笑柄？或许这是连鼎鼎大名的阿克曼军官，也觉得讽刺且滑稽额事实，所以才忍不住也要来戏弄下才觉得过瘾！毕竟，觊觎耶格尔家名望又想要伺机羞辱之的人数并不算少，更何况如今的他，已经沦落为要被压在床单上操，替人不停生仔的窝囊废。

然而他们并没有真正意义上地做过，利威尔也没有真正地张开过属于Alpha的雄性结。还好，男孩对自己安抚地说。还好有那该死的“未成年保护法”在前头拴着，纵使是军队的头领，数一数二的Alpha，也不敢违背王族的命令，更没有雄心豹子胆敢将他标记、带走……让他有所归属。  
懦夫！他暗暗地骂，假装忽略掉心底那丁点的失落。可在那个男人身下不停高潮的自己，又何尝不是软弱的？在理性最为脆弱的时刻，艾伦甚至听过有个声音在脑子里轻轻叹息——  
让他彻底地做吧，撕裂你，标记你，让你们的血和肉欲都融合。  
让你变成一匹被Alpha囚禁住的家畜，成为彻头彻尾的Omega。  
然后利威尔便会用利齿狠狠研磨着他的锁骨，而疼痛将他的尊严拉扯回来。为什么要叫醒他，沉沦难道不是更好的选择么。毕竟他只是Omega啊，而利威尔，是个Alpha。  
实实在在的Alpha。

数个月的相处下来，他看到了男人除去军官身份的其他面，情动时的利威尔有着十足的Alpha派头，狂暴，乖戾，丝毫不懂得怜惜。在这个只有Omega和Beta的白色牢狱中，男人于他的吸引力无疑是致命的，他的肌肤渴望着利威尔的触碰就像沙漠中渴水的孤独旅人。被玩弄于掌心中的感觉糟透了，可扪心自问。男孩对他却又做不到全然的恨——利威尔身上的一些细节让他困惑，好比那个傲慢的长官会在情欲退去后，用沾了温水的毛巾细致地为自己擦拭干净，又或者即使没有肌肤接触时，站在不远的暗处用烧着火的眸子望过来。那目光热辣辣且专注，简直要将艾伦的胸口烫出一个洞来。利威尔总是那样看着他，口交的时候，手淫的时候，几乎是任何时候。  
又比如他说的那句：“我早就知道你是个Omega了。”以及“你会拥有自由。”  
自由……想到这个词语带来的画面男孩的眼里腾起丁丁点点的碎光，利威尔那些时而突兀，又时而无迹可寻的细枝末节让艾伦困顿不解，这个男人对自己，究竟是个什么态度。不标记自己，却也不放过他，只有肌肤于肌肤的碰撞，从未停止过。是将自己看做打算携手共度一生的爱侣？不像。工作时消遣的玩物？又似乎并非仅仅如此。  
想不明白的东西有这么多，被囚于本能而缺乏对身体的掌控又是如此叫人惧怕，艾伦憎恨着外界的一切，却更愤怒于自己的无能为力、无可奈何。

“唔……”哑着嗓音将呻吟锁在喉咙里，艾伦在被子里将汗湿的身体缩得更紧了些。奇怪，发情的频率明明减缓了，而距离上一次发泄也只过了数小时而已，怎么又……后穴又吐出一小股热潮，而前端的尿道口，也开始泌出些前列腺液。男孩急忙咬住手边的布料，似乎这么做就能压抑住小腹处膨胀的欲望，还有股间那不知害臊仍在朝外涌着体液的穴口。当然，这仅仅不过假象。此刻的他迫切地需要点什么，而男人却不在身旁，外头看守的三等兵将他叫走了，似乎是出现了紧急情况。离开前男人强迫他喝下半碗清粥，又替他将手腕上的镣铐解开——哦，最好滚远点，别再回来，真后悔没给他来上几拳！  
男孩一边骂咧咧地想着，一边用牙齿衔紧被单，脑子浑浑噩噩，逻辑和思维都散成沙。他的脚趾因为空虚夹杂着无法释放的快感而痛苦地缩向掌心，光洁（托某个洁癖佬的福，他身上多余的毛发被剃得一干二净）的小腿相互摩挲着企图寻求安慰。缺乏标记，又没有足量抑制剂的发情期对Omega而言形同炼狱。而他，偏偏又有着罕见的敏感体质，糟糕的天性和不可修改的基因使得男孩倍受煎熬。内脏仿佛被碳烤般绞在一起发热，连因为喘息而探出的舌尖都变得滚烫，他颤抖着将手伸向柜台……药剂、他需要药剂，可抓到的玻璃试管都已经空得见底。  
“我的Omega不需要这种东西。”  
利威尔严格控制着艾伦对抑制剂的摄入，理由是过度的激素覆盖会导致尚未成熟的子宫萎缩，从而不利于他的生长发育。“他不需要这些废物，”印象中那个男人操持着浓厚的法国口音对着医疗看护如此说到过：“他只需要我。”  
“他是我——”

是什么？那时候男人还说了些什么，语气仿佛咏叹。艾伦滚烫的太阳穴开始抽痛，大腿的肌肉痉挛般抽搐。想不起来了，也不想再继续思考，闭上眼他的脑子里现在只有一个人的身影，他干燥的唇和精瘦的臂肌，他冷淡又灼热的气味和鼻息，他粗糙带茧的掌心、让自己肌肤颤栗生疼的缓慢抚摸。不远处的门锁传来金属拧动的声音，是利威尔么……迷迷糊糊中他抬起被雾气晕湿的眼，却看见一双不熟悉的军靴。有谁捏起了自己的下巴，手法别致，并不可思议般发出一声惊叹。这个味道——不是——

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

6

来者不是别人，是基尔休坦家的约翰。

年轻的贵族拧动门把手的掌心微微湿了一层汗，有些出神，方才还隔着段不近距离的时候他便已经被摄了魂，有什么东西牵引着他的步伐朝这头走，踏着地板的军靴哒哒，掷地有声。——史密斯先生说这是赏给自己的奖励，会是什么呢，约翰对门里头藏匿的珍宝着实好奇。于是他忍不住凑近了几步，将复杂的门锁彻底解开，推开。三等兵的呼吸此时有些粗重，他看到了什么，一个面颊绯红的Omega，是那个Omega。不能责备他的自控力，棕发男孩身上那股属于Omega的气味太过于浓烈，像瓶醇厚的藏酒，又似让人食指大动的珍馐，约翰深深吸了一口，顷刻间喉咙渴得发疼，有股夹着暴戾的冲动在血脉中叫嚣，让他觉得无比饥饿。

 

艾伦的脑子混沌不堪，但本能告诉他靠近床铺的家伙并不是阿克曼教官，空气中危险的费洛蒙像龇牙的兽，铺天盖地搅得男孩近乎窒息。不像利威尔……这个男人会伤害自己，会标记——危险！意识到这点后他心中警铃大作。

“滚开……”

Omega男孩更为努力地往墙角的方向缩去，可是灼热滚烫的身体让他力不从心。怎么回事，他在发情，这不正常。虽然艾伦的发情期和其他Omega相比而言不够规律，但从未像这次一般反反复复持续了数日，时而好转，时而很坏。所以利威尔才把他锁进了单独隔间，和其他的Beta隔绝联系，以免发生不必要的意外。而眼下男人却不在艾伦的身旁。

手脚被蛮狠地桎梏住了，约翰的眼角被情欲熏得发红，理性全无地将棕发的耶格尔死死压在床垫上。“利威尔——”挣扎着，被迫使着衣襟外开的男孩下意识呼唤了一个名字，然后抓起床头柜上刚才盛粥用的陶瓷碗，咬紧牙龈，用尽全部力气朝那个埋在自己胸前的后脑勺狠狠砸了下去。

 

“利威尔，你来了。”

男人刚刚进门的时候埃尔文正在浅浅酌着一杯红茶，金发的Alpha靠着落地窗，姿态十分惬意。见他来了，摆摆手比出一个邀请的动作：“请坐。”

“不用。”拒绝过同僚的好意，利威尔眉头一挑：“叫我来，有什么事？”

埃尔文倒也不介意对方的粗鲁，将红茶饮尽后轻轻把茶杯放在桌台上，对上那双灰蓝的眼睛，顿了顿：“你不觉得你在一个Omega身上耗费了太多精力？”

“……”

“他会得到他应得的，你也该回回神了。”

“什么？”

“别以为我不知道，这些年你在密谋策划些什么。”埃尔文轻笑，换了个舒适的姿势坐在沙发椅上：“只要熬到他成年，十七岁。上头会派人来为他做鉴定，判断这个Omega是否‘失格’，而你，Alpha军官，只要确保那孩子身上沾满了你的气息、无法离开你的控制。作为有着最优选择权的候选人，你便能够带他走。”

“是这样又如何？”被戳穿了目的的男人面色不改，声音依旧冷冽：“很多时候，我庆幸自己是个Alpha。实力和智慧让我平步青云，哪怕出身卑微。埃尔文，奉劝一句，不要干涉我的私事——”

“我只是在关心我的Alpha同伴——实在是病态啊，我的朋友。过度痴迷于一个Omega玩物是愚蠢的。”

“关心？”似乎觉得这个措辞十分可笑，利威尔哼了一声：“对于权贵而言，除了维护面子上那层可笑的脂粉，还有什么更重要？”

“那么你呢？利威尔。”埃尔文反问：“你字字句句说是在行使公平的道标，维护耶格尔的权利。那么那个男孩会体谅你的那些小心思，选择爱你么。”

 

他的话还未说完，突然传来控制中心的警铃长鸣。那只有在危急时刻，譬如Omega逃匿时才会鸣响的警备系统被启动了。

“史密斯，你做了什么？”似乎联想到什么，利威尔猛地提高了音量质问对方，并且下意识张开了属于Alpha的魄力，周遭的气压骤降几度。

“我帮了你一个小忙，以便你摆脱这种可笑的欲念。”

金发的史密斯却一派轻松，面部的轮廓掩在夕阳之下，唇角的阴影暧昧莫测。

“不用感激。”

 

隔开防护人群，还有几个握着枪傻愣愣伫在门口的Beta，利威尔赶回牢房看见的就是这样的画面：棕发男孩呆坐在床铺之上，他樱色的唇瓣上染着鲜红的血，还有几滴顺着下巴滑进锁骨。本该可怖的情景却在浓烈的Omega气息中晕得暧昧且绮丽。他的Omega的睡衣被扯开，裂出一道口子，麦色的肌肤曝光在冰冷的空气中。被困在欲望中心的男孩手掌间握着一块尖锐的碎片，白色的瓷器上也涂着淡淡的红。是血。

而躺倒在一旁的，早已晕厥过去的年轻Apha，利威尔认出了那张脸，是不久之前曾有过一面之缘的基尔休坦。

 

“杀了我……”

带着哭腔，还在发情的，每一寸肌肤都在颤抖的耶格尔，在看见利威尔后沙哑地喊出声，两个简单的词语在并不算大的房间里十分嘹亮，甚至传出了回音。利威尔沉默地注视着自己的小小“囚犯”，从那对澄澈的眼里读出了绝望：既不能获得自由，也不能得到作为人而言最基本的尊重的话——

杀了我吧。杀了我，别再让我经受如此不堪的折磨了。

……

 

印象中的艾伦•耶格尔有张十分骄傲的脸。举手投足间满是属于贵族的傲慢，眉眼间却又有着那群迂腐凡人们不及的澄澈和生机，是如此地独树一帜，让他过目不忘，甚至一见钟情心生情愫。（哦该死，利威尔本来不想用这个形容词）而眼下，这个Omega小少爷，永远不甘压迫有着无限斗志的棕发男孩，却丢盔弃甲般求着自己杀了他。

 

“不。”

利威尔走进那个情欲熏浓的房间、走向艾伦。叫人担走约翰，驱散掉不明所以而围观的Beta们后他反锁上身后的门，将颇具杀伤力的陶瓷碎片硬是从艾伦手指间掰出来扔到一旁，然后皱着眉取下领口处系得整齐的方巾，轻轻拭去男孩脸上的血迹。

而耶格尔一动不动，目光失焦地喘息，任凭男人做着这些琐事。他仍在发情，最轻微的触动都能引发他的颤栗。迷药在体内惹起的欲火伴着绝望，以及数日以来的委屈，如同累积到了突破口，一涌而出的种种情绪让未成年的耶格尔崩塌得溃不成军。

简单将杂乱收拾干净后敛下戾气的Alpha摘下手套，捧住男孩的脸，捧住他乱七八糟的疲态与倦容，一字一顿：

“我不允许。”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7

诱发事件的罪魁祸首是那碗清粥。他该想到的，以格里沙为首的那群猪猡，利威尔暗骂。显然，如同那个被揍晕的Alpha般，这也是埃尔文的杰作。事实上，被爆棚的Omega信息素熏染的利威尔并不比艾伦好受到哪儿去，他漆黑刘海下的额角已经开始渗出细汗，呼吸的交替间也多了层喘息的意味。  
“你只是被下了药，现在脑袋和身体都是一团糟。”  
靠近耶格尔小鬼时，他心脏跳动的频率不受控制地加快。原因么，不用细想也知道。此刻自己的胯下十分沉重，军服裤裆早已紧梆梆，想必许久未释放过的龟头也该涨得粗硬。利威尔继续皱着眉，和体内高涨的情欲相悖，眼下他的心情坏到了一个极致，眼睑间的阴霾很重。原本只要再熬上几天便好，待男孩过了17岁的生日，一切都能名正言顺。他将会属于自己，得到法律上的认可，即使是耶格尔家那个老头子也不敢多言半句。若不是半途杀出的埃尔文•史密斯，那个自以为是又多管闲事的金发贵族！  
下药、让其他的Alpha来标记——让耶格尔按照他们设计的那样归顺于其他贵族的名下。卑劣的手段，利威尔咂嘴。（好吧，他大概忘了自己囚禁男孩的措施也算不上什么‘民主之举’）  
眼前的小鬼看起来神志不清，瞳孔失焦，双目无神。四肢绵软乏力，濡湿的后穴早将棉质睡裤糊得发潮，男孩像尊被扯坏了的提线布偶，被无法控制的费洛蒙弄得破破烂烂。“你并不知道自己在说什么，”他凑近了，借着前牙啃噬上艾伦柔软的耳骨，将沾着细小绒毛的耳垂含进口，用舌尖反复地刷。见那孩子除了断续地呻吟，对外界全无反应，只好又轻轻拍了拍手旁那持续潮红的麦色面颊：“给我醒醒，小家伙。”然后取出清醒用的药剂，自己喝了一口含着。再撬开男孩那两片樱色唇瓣，就着吻的姿势灌了下去。  
唇与唇的接触是一个开启旖旎的契机，也是最为自然的危险预告。甘甜馥郁的柔美之气狡猾地逮住了这个难得的好机会，贪得无厌地缠上利威尔的身体，健壮的臂膀、骨骼分明的手。它们的小主人刚才耗尽了全部力气阻止了另一个Alpha的占领，却再没有心力应对这一位了。而更让人雀跃的是，这位生性好斗，正直，血性方刚又难以驯服的Omega在潜意识之中，竟对利威尔的来到并不抗拒。是信任呢，还是别的什么？Omega因子若是有智慧的话，也要疑惑上好一会，不过眼下它们只顾着要去巴结眼前的雄性Alpha：摩挲着他的喉结，攀沿上他的肱二头肌，渗进他的结实腹部还有藏匿于乖戾皮表之下，那难以撼动的力量，难以拒绝。

甜到化不开的腻，糖霜般叫人浅尝一口就要腻到骨子发酥——发情时的Omega啊，确实足以让世界为之疯狂。也怪不得基尔休坦在这个小鬼面前总表现得像个傻子，阿克曼教官掐了掐自己的掌心，努力地维系着思维的清醒。若不是自己及时赶到，这个情欲暴走的耶格尔怕是会痛下毒手，和阿Alpha大干一架。最坏的情况，就是被标记，不，也许他的Omega会杀了对方也说不定，毕竟这孩子暴怒的时候比起猫咪更像头雄狮。哪怕此刻小狮子浑身滚烫，被欲念折磨得失神地发着抖。  
而无论如何，傲慢如利威尔，对迷奸却没有丝毫的兴致。帮男孩清理干净后他将方才喂药时弄乱的衣物除去，走进浴室后他用浴巾将肌肉上因为欲火而沁出的汗渍擦拭干净，迟疑了片刻，又将外套口袋里的另一瓶药剂喝了个干净。那是本该给Omega喝的抑制剂。

做还是不做，真是个好问题。  
在解药药效发作的期间他去淋了三次冷水浴，对着冰冷的瓷砖墙壁撸了两遍。将半挺的性器低上右手的虎口，掐了把两枚饱胀的囊袋，在皂角的润滑下来回搓弄着筋脉曲张的柱身，直到龟头上的精口怒张，像香槟吐泡般喷溅出乳白体液，一阵接着一阵。他并不是喜欢自慰的人，实际上，阿克曼教官最引以为傲资本之一，便是自控力。作为一个Alpha，利威尔并不允许自己像其他人那般沦为精虫上脑的蠢货，或是在区区几个Omega面前就连生殖器都不能操控的废物。于是他鲜少自我亵渎，对操弄软趴趴毫无抵抗力的Omega们也毫无性趣。  
只有这个从上流社会中跌落下来，将名望砸得粉碎的耶格尔是个例外。独一无二的存在。  
大概是看惯了军旅中那些趴在Alpha脚边发浪的Omega，那些动辄高潮的脸上有着大同小异的表情：奴性、欠操，叫人悲怜。于是当他遇到耶格尔时才会如此心动，是什么吸引了自己呢，到底。或许是那澄澈见底的眼神，又或许是过于直率的性格也未必；若要究其根本，纵使是阿克曼也谈不出个所以然。总之，在那场富丽堂皇的舞会之上，当他第一眼看到棕发男孩时，窗外凉夜正好，屋里是纸醉金迷的贵族梦。而他左胸腔里的心脏、还有顺着动脉奔涌的脉冲，身体内部的每一枚细胞、每一根神经末梢和全体感官，都逐一发出了讯号——是这个人，他是你的Omega。强烈的感性诉求冲击着男人的理性，渴望着占有对方，从每一寸肌肤到灵魂的最深处。他想，或许这便是所谓的“命定”吧。这名为艾伦•耶格尔的倔强Omega，他的Omega。  
……

被灌下解药后的艾伦做了个相当火热、又无比荒诞的梦。  
梦里面的自己险些杀了人，那个马脸、十分嚣张的贵族Alpha；紧接着又有谁悬崖勒马地抓着自己的双手，助他力挽狂澜。  
“醒了？”睫毛颤了颤，男孩勉强地眼皮半开，刚刚苏醒便听到利威尔的声音，基调依旧是冰冷且淡漠。  
“咳……”刚才发生了什么？记忆中最后的画面搁置在利威尔离开前关上门的那幕，然后呢——似乎自己干了件不得了的事。他想询问不远处岔着双腿坐姿洒脱的黑发男人，却发现自己的嗓子干得发疼，说不出半句话。  
“你被下了药，在粥里。这是我的疏忽，抱歉。”见他醒了，利威尔起身倒了杯温水，然后扶起男孩，将杯沿送上艾伦的唇际。  
“为什么——”在咽下大半杯清水后他才终于能够清晰吐词，眼神困顿地瞅向身旁的男人。为什么道歉，为什么不伺机标记我？欲火渐消，恢复了理智的耶格尔少年想问的东西有太多，而与他纠缠了一段时日（或暴戾或温柔）的阿Alpha却先行一步开了口：  
“我说过，你会有权利去选择你的归属。”没有拐弯抹角，利威尔直接回馈了男孩脑子里所有问题的核心部分：“在我这里，你拥有自由。”  
“想嫁入基尔休坦家么，或者成为阿诺德的妻子？你想要继续被套上贵族玩物的名号，还是同我一道走出这个该死的鬼地方？”

他拼命摇头，许久未整理的刘海乱糟糟地盖过翠绿眼眸，艾伦的声音很小，却执著：“我不想成为谁的女人。”  
“那你想要什么呢？耶格尔。”

“您。”  
自由——多么具有诱惑力的词语，他仿佛看到了少年时曾目睹过的景致：奔涌着滚烫金色浪花的沙漠汪洋、形态千奇百怪错综复杂的参天古木、白色的梦境般覆盖着冰雪的山川湖海。多么想再与它们相遇一次啊，男孩阖上双眼。  
“想同您一道。”

“好孩子。”  
“今天是二十五号，再忍耐一下吧。”在听到答案后利威尔拍了拍男孩的屁股，唇角扬起一个难以觉察的弧度：“如果现在做，我不敢保证能不射在里头。”

三月月末的时候王都内发生了件趣事。

耶格尔家的独子，那个话题人物般的Omega，艾伦•耶格尔因为“失格”而被判给了阿克曼军官。贵族层对法庭的这个判决十分不满，却无奈于其合理性，更惧于利威尔的反抗。那个素来清心寡欲的Alpha，也不清楚究竟是中了什么魔障，偏偏迷上了这个孩子，甚至不惜同基尔休坦一族结下梁子，也要将之收入囊中。  
倘若说是个极品尤物倒也作罢，可见过艾伦•耶格尔本尊的人都知道，棕发少年看上去相当普通，甚至连作为Omega最为基本的柔媚和顺从都不具有。可利威尔却偏偏对这个“劣等品”异常倾心，大有与他共度未来的打算，背后的缘由甚至连关系最为“亲密”的同僚史密斯都想不明白。再反观另一位当事人那头，耶格尔家的现任当家，年过半百的格里沙最终熬不过儿子的执意，在合同书上签下了名，放任艾伦和那个三十过半的男人离开。只留下句：“若你要和那个Alpha走，便要接受从耶格尔家除名的惩罚”，也就撒手不管了。  
——你看，这就是贵族。明哲保身，狡猾奸诈，维护光鲜皮表才是首要任务。  
不过猪猡们的决策却倒也遂了利威尔的心意，如此一来男孩便能了无牵挂地来到他身旁。  
不再是权贵狗的附庸，不再被Omega的身份所束缚。  
而是艾伦，他的艾伦。  
……

六月初时天气很好，温度适宜，雨水充沛阳光饱满，扫过窗帘的微风中有股栀子花的清香气息。从发情期中彻底解放的艾伦翻了个身，刚满十七岁没多久的男孩慵懒地趴在窗户旁，打了个连眼角都泌出泪水的长哈欠。他的Alpha现在不在家，去王都进行“收尾工作”。审判结束后利威尔向埃尔文请了个长假，借口是蜜月旅行。对方批准了，不过还是耗了一段时间进行工作方面的交接。  
“你仍旧不打算标记他么？”金发男人在转接书上签字时表情有些惋惜，不过谁知道其中真心的成分又有多少呢。  
“是又如何？”  
他倒也不戳破，而是挑眉反问了埃尔文：“标记是必要的？如果那孩子属于我，从身体到心脏。我又何必去遵循这样的形式主义。”  
为什么不标记。棕发碧眼的漂亮男孩也曾一脸不解地问过他。自己当初又是如何做出了回应，似乎是提出了反问。他盯着那双绿眼睛，不急不缓地将话题引到至另一个方向：  
“你想生小孩？”  
“不……”  
“那为什么要标记？”  
“也许我会逃跑……”  
“那么就走吧——如果你觉得离开我是更好的选择，或是在未来当你想要囚于另一个Alpha身下，为他生仔的话。”利威尔顿了顿，然后将语气缓了缓：“这样就好，你不觉得么？”  
男孩的脸在听到自己的话后晕了些绯红，然后乖巧地颔首。

诚然如此——洁癖成性不愿标记的Alpha，不懂得服从的Omega，旁人不能理解，也有嗤之以鼻的，但没有人能否认，这设定看上去简直是天作一对。  
更重要的是，如今他们在一起了。而他，首屈一指的军官利威尔•阿克曼，也有信心让对方不会离开。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8

待到一切手续办妥，回到家的时候已是傍晚，天空是斜阳照耀的橘红和麦金色，漂亮得好不真实。  
推开门就看见有个身影埋在客厅的沙发上头睡得正熟。裹着毛毯的男孩将身体缩成一个球，遮住全身、耳朵，以及大部分脑勺，只露出小半张脸在外头，睫毛紧闭，像猫一般。可男人知道这是假象，眼前的Omega是头小狮子，有着锋利的牙和爪，以及倔到死的脾气。不是温柔乡，不是生殖工具。他的Omega，鲜活、张扬，充满生机。  
换上睡衣后男人将熟睡中的小狮子轻轻抱了起来，  
利威尔就这样从背后环抱着男孩整整睡了一晚。

第二天，艾伦是被一个奇怪的触感给激醒的。利威尔那坚挺的性器低在他的臀部，笔笔直，硬得像把利刃，或是名枪，正伺机潜伏在薄薄的睡裤里，稍微不小心便会擦枪走火。  
艾伦一动不动，心跳莫名变快。昨晚他不过是在沙发上等待得太久而打起瞌睡，结果——  
“要——嗯，解决一下？”感受到搭在自己腰上的手臂收紧了些力道，就知道对方已经醒了。现在这个姿势下男孩没法转头，只好闷着声音询问。  
“你想帮忙？”  
“可我是你的Omega了。”艾伦轻轻嘟囔着，小心翼翼地揣测着看不见脸的利威尔的表情变化，见并没有被嫌弃的迹象，索性心一横，整个人猛地转身搂了上去。“我想我们或许可以真正地——况且发情期已经结束了不是么。”他这么模模糊糊指代不明地说着充满性暗示的台词，一边将为此而发烫的面颊蹭起利威尔的脖颈。  
“你不是说过，”利威尔似乎很享受男孩此刻扭捏般技巧生涩的挑逗，摆出无所谓的洒脱姿态：“不喜欢像个女人般被爱抚。可惜那是我唯一了解的做爱手法。”  
在听到sex这个单词时他感觉到怀里的身子明显地抖了一下，然后男孩像是想起什么般抿起下唇，眼神闪烁。想起什么了呢，小艾伦，是指甲划过乳尖的尖锐感；指腹按压乳晕的微痛；还是被含进口中用舌肉刷弄的甜美滋味，兴许全部都是？  
哦，利威尔这个混蛋——男人刚睡醒，尚存沙哑的低沉嗓音在他耳鬓敲打着字符，每一次的吐息都精准地濡湿了耳垂，简直就差用舌头直接舔上去了。太色气。艾伦有些经受不住，缩着颈部企图让对话进行下去：  
“我可以吃药……”  
“对身体不好。”  
“你不难受？”  
“我还好。”  
“那——安全套？我昨天刚好买——”  
“你主动就好。”

该来的总归是要来的。自己也并非扭扭捏捏的个性，对于想要的东西向来毫不掩饰。男孩深吸了口气，跨上了Alpha的腰，将对方骑在身下，然后盯着那有些戏谑的深蓝眸子屈身弯下了修长的颈子。  
吻的顺序是从额间开始的，蹭过几缕黑发，他哆嗦着亲过男人棱角分明的五官和薄唇，然后舔了舔下颚。清晨冒起的胡茬有些刺人，弄得男孩的舌尖略微酥痒，不过这感觉很好，于是他更为卖力地舔舐起来。节奏和步调都掌握得很好，用舌苔顺着肌肉的线条和纹理缓缓地刷，配合着时轻时重的吮吸。一路走到喉结，轻轻含着吮出了个淡淡的红痕，接着是锁骨，同胸部肌肉区。别有心机的Omega瞅准了左边距离乳头往上约一寸的位置，狠狠咬了下去。  
“嘶——”没料想到这举动的男人发出惊喘，抬手猛地捏住对方下巴。  
“爽吗？”棕发男孩扬着脸吊起眼角，腾起的欲望将那张青春洋溢的脸上的雀斑们都熏得愈发可爱，他大咧咧地挑衅着Alpha：“（前阵子）我身上到处都是你的费洛蒙和信息素，所以这个是报复。”他这么说的时候腰也开始得意地摆了摆，故意用臀部刺激着利威尔那根本就半勃的性器。Omega的股间已经开始察觉到这场性爱的在所难免，湿热的体液本能地从甬道里分泌出来，渗透了些在内裤上，空气间属于两种性别的费洛蒙也浓烈得妙不可言。利威尔朝着男孩的股沟间顶了顶跨，藏蓝的眼神变得危险，藏了些带光的兴奋，声音低沉地言简意赅表明心情：  
“别废话，继续。”

当然得继续，不然还不得因为欲求不满而爆炸？毕竟发情期那会儿他们忙着相互制服对方，甚至连一次进入都没尝试过。艾伦的呼吸已经开始带上喘息，他不知道利威尔怎么处理的，可十七岁的男孩却是倍受煎熬——而现在他自由了，从发情期中解放，眼前的男人又恰好是长久以来的仰慕对象——最重要的是，他给予了自己选择的权利。  
念及此处他便更加想要取悦对方，并非源自Omega对于Alpha奴性的本能，而是恋人间的爱抚。其实他们并没有好好地赤裸相见过，在艾伦发情时利威尔并没有完全地褪掉所有衣物（或许是为了掩盖部分气息），所有男孩从未真正地见证过对方的躯体。历经沙场的Alpha有着相当健壮的体魄，利威尔的肤色偏白（听说祖先有北欧的血统），却没有丝毫病弱感，好比这些形状饱满的腹部肌肉组，在掌心下的触感坚硬结实，犹如力量的彰显，上头还交横着些淡淡的疤痕。这是副军人的身体，成熟的，麝香的，古龙水，烟草，皂角和须后水，干净的Alpha。闭上眼想象着这些与利威尔相关联的气味，男孩有些着迷的按压抚摸着掌下的身体，用指尖顺着人鱼线细细地滑，像猫咪在戏耍。  
那感觉太过难耐，虽然利威尔不是经不起撩拨的人，但小鬼那不自觉又充满好奇的拨弄却莫名助长了体内的欲念，让他心烦意乱。“怎么，”牵过那双在捣蛋的手，男人将它们放置在腹部以下的地方，那儿温度最高，亟需释放。“难道不该是对这里最感性趣？”  
“哇——烫。”惊人的热度传过虎口的肌肤，艾伦的身子不由得打了个颤，感觉到自己的肌肤也为此而振奋。  
“有什么好一惊一乍，你自己现在还不是这个状况。”这么说着，利威尔直接用胀起的器官撞向男孩湿漉漉的睡裤，那潮湿的布料下头，是有着高温的器官。见身上的Omega又有不安分晃动的企图，便用手卡在髋骨上让对方没法逃离。  
“玩够了的话，差不多也该关心下主题了。安全套呢？”  
“在……抽屉里。唔！”  
没理会小鬼的轻颤，男人抽空出左手，粗鲁地从柜子里抓出一打还未撕口的安全套，然后塞进艾伦那张絮絮叨叨的嘴里，顺便捏着软舌把玩了一番。从口中抽出后，Alph将带出的温热涎水顺着男孩的下巴摸到喉结，然后用带茧的拇指用力碾着那一小块雄性象征，微微挺起背肌，凑上前咬着Omega鼻梁上的雀斑们：“乖。”  
“好好撕开它们，给我戴上。”  
“这样我才能操你。亲爱的。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9  
被蛊惑了。  
他叼着安全套的塑料包装纸的时候这么想，居然被一个Alpha诱惑了，真糟。  
安全套这个东西虽然不是头回看见，学生时代的性教育启蒙课上老师们就曾普及相关的用法和各种特殊性，可操刀实干，对艾伦而言却还真的是第一次。  
“太小了……尺寸不对……”试了好几次，好不容易才找到使用窍门，将那个薄薄的塑胶口用前牙和手指撑开个口子，然后用舌头将外沿舔得润滑，朝利威尔的那根东西端头覆盖过去。可是勉强套到一半的位置时麻烦来了，Alpha那根的龟头口还没完全胀开，所以勉强还能进得去，但柱身已经明显开始充精，粗得连单手都难以环住，乳胶制成的套子自然无法继续包裹，十分尴尬地卡在三分之一的位置上。刚刚成年的Omega有些沮丧，他的手臂肌肉和牙龈都在发酸，拱起的腰也绵软软地有点使不上劲了。  
最后男孩只好喘息着将脸贴靠在滚烫的性器旁，带着点犹豫地提议：“利威尔……要不，先射一次？我帮你。”  
“口交？”男人笑了笑，“不得不赞许你敢于尝试的冒险精神，但比起这个，我更想——”吻你。

在艾伦的一声短促惊呼中利威尔仰身衔住他的唇，吮吸着舌尖，舔舐着上颚的粘膜，细细刷过齿间的缝隙，再缠绕上男孩的舌。这是个实实在在的法式长吻，漫长、潮湿，像一首雨后玫瑰回忆起黄昏时唱诵起的赞美诗。他们鲜少接吻，哪怕在绵长的发情期间。平复欲火的多为暴力，争夺与打斗，他们相互触碰肌肤，喘息或吐息火热，却没有过哪怕一个称职的吻。  
性也许是欲望的表现形式之一，但吻不是。

吻是情之所动，是爱恋和疼惜。是替代了言语所不能及的爱意的表达。  
而现在，利威尔在吻他。  
他们在接吻，在做爱。

他的Alpha在吻他，沿着唇际线一路吻进敏感的深喉，被吻得七荤八素的棕发少年险些忘记呼吸，而意识到这个事实更让他快要窒息。脸部的滚烫不用说了，现在可是连同锁骨都晕出了淡淡的绯色。热，太热。灼烫的触感从心房兀地炸裂，蔓延烧至四肢百骸和每一道血管，连脚趾都蜷到一块，右脚掌摩擦着左脚背想要舒缓，而紧紧攀上男人背脊的指尖却渴望着更多。  
面对艾伦这率直的举动，平日里不苟言笑的Alpha又扬了扬唇角，将那敷衍般只罩着龟头的塑料套子扯下甩到一旁，然后将男孩重新架到最开始的位置：利威尔的胯上。顺着艾伦的脊背一阵轻拍，等年轻的Omega终于缓过气，才下达新的命令：  
“夹紧你的腿，先用手弄出来。”  
……

与此相类似的事情，他帮男人做过不少回。  
利威尔的耻毛很硬，扎在他光洁的性器上有些生疼，也让他的手掌在湿滑中变得又麻又痒，但那是舒服的疼，是好的。此刻他在为男人手淫，同时也握着自己的那根，同样属于雄性的标志，脆弱却代表着力量的性器官，正乖巧地蛰伏在男孩的双手之中，从端口吐着白沫。这感觉十分微妙，色情地微妙。直接抚摸龟头和柱体的快感顺着神经末梢直达大脑中枢，而“最强人类”最脆弱的命脉正被自己所掌控——如此颠倒的角色错位感更让Omega男孩兴奋不已。  
对此，最好的证据便是，他后穴已经彻底湿透了，没有被爱抚过的乳首也不知从何时起，已经颤巍巍地站起，不知廉耻地抖着那诱人的红，像两枚熟透的红果，尖端的口子甚至胀大了一圈，发肿一般。  
男孩加快了手速，脖颈扬直了绷出一条漂亮的弧，腰也随之磨蹭着摆动。他骑在利威尔的身上像匹漂亮的兽，蜜糖色的肌肤上覆盖着情欲酿出的旖旎的汗。伴随着Alpha的一声低吼，两道热辣的白浊喷涌而出，浇灌淋满艾伦的指缝，潮湿了男孩平坦的小腹，膻味十足。

射过一次后，属于Alpha的性器柱身的粗度明显下去了些，两个饱满的精囊也没有原先的鼓了。利威尔见状，索性将刚才还没来得及用的安全套一整个地罩了上去。同样射过一次的艾伦则软成了水，瘫在利威尔的怀里一动不动，慵懒地享受起男人指尖的抚弄和摩挲。  
“起来，小鬼。”戴好安全套后利威尔拍拍Omega的脸，让他选择了个相对舒适的位置趴在柔软的床垫上，又抽了条枕头垫在男孩的腰下，接着开始揉捏起那两瓣紧致的股肉。先是轻轻地揉，力道适中像推摩，然后用拇指抵上早已湿漉漉开始流水的穴口微微施压地挤摁。食指指节探进去扩张时节奏要更慢，得耐着性子让内壁放缓，开始学着蠕动接受，然后便是中指、无名指。等到那张贪得无厌的嘴撑开到能进入大部分指节而不会带来过度的痛时，沉稳的Alpha知道是时候了。  
利威尔迅速地抽出手，不给艾伦更多的思考时间便一个挺身，将再度勃起的硬挺狠狠钉了进去。整个进入后利威尔顿了顿，放缓了抽插的频率。几秒的空白让棕发男孩一瞬地失神，接踵而来的是撕裂感，然后被盈满。他在一阵眩晕中看见白光，然后利威尔的掌心盖住他的眼皮，陌生又熟悉的心跳声从背后传来，于自己相同的节拍让艾伦无比安心。  
不是别人，是他。  
没有别人，只有他。

肉楔撞击着甬道内的息肉，精液隔着安全套和Omega的体液律动着渴望交融，囊袋拍着囊袋发出充满质感的噪声。男孩被带动得整个身子在床上不停地晃，艾伦有些害羞地将脸埋进雪白的被单里，让利威尔看不见他的脸，而嗓子却无法抑制地呷出甜腻的呻吟。  
他们就这样干完了第一回。  
然后正面换了姿势做了一次，沐浴清理时又做了一次。  
像是贪得无厌的赌徒，像是中了毒。

终于在第二个黄昏降临窗际之时，洁癖成性的阿Alpha决定不能再继续任凭精液（以及其他各种体液）在床单上凝固发干，于是果断起身，顺便将迷迷糊糊的男孩拎了下来，换上浴袍，裹好毛毯放在沙发的正中央。  
“好好呆着，我去换床单，然后给你做蛋炒饭。”  
结果前脚刚走，手就被牵住。利威尔侧目便对上那双困惑的翡翠绿，他的Omega眨了眨浓密的睫毛，被吻得红肿的唇抿了抿，因为呻吟而有些沙哑的嗓音显得格外好听：“总觉得我们忘了些什么……”紧接着他的指尖接收到一个柔软的讯号，然后有微凉的触感传上心头。

“我爱你。”  
声音喑哑的少年细细地吻着他的手，含了两节指腹进去，用前牙在无名指上啃出浅浅的痕迹，仿佛一枚戒指。  
“我也一样。”  
他附身亲了亲男孩额间的碎发。然后微笑。

For freedom, for love, for everything he wishes for is here.

这篇666fo的点文终于写完惹。  
把藏匿半年的糖罐子都拎出来撒了，希望能喜欢。  
最后，感谢观赏。

FIN


End file.
